Quans on lance un défi débile à une auteuse
by Tess Queen
Summary: Défi de SexyMooney, RémusLuna à la saintvalentin


Titre: Quand on lance un défi débile à une auteuse!

Auteuse: Tess Anna

Disclaimers: Tout est à J'K. Rowling et à tous ses petits amis de la Warner

Résumé: Défi de Sexymooney:

- Couple: Remus/Luna (???) 

- Lieu:12 square grimaurd 

- Moment: À la st-valentin (Qu'est ce que Luna peut bien foutre au QG à la Saint-Valentin...)

- Personnages: Tous les perso que tu veux sauf Fleur et Cho (Avec plaisir!)

- Obligé de mettre les mots: barbie, timbré, pokémon, squash, bonhomme de sable, poule volante, sapin tout nu, cupidon saoul

- Ne doit pas avoir: amour, chéri(e), ange, cadeau, rose 

- Un des personnage parle en contraire (il dit le contraire de ce qu'il veut dire)

- Fic Humour

- Happy End

Donc voila moi je doit faire quelque chose de potable avec ça! Mais j'ai vu pire comme défi, surtout ceux que je lui lance!

0o0o0o0o0

C'était un beau 14 du mois de février. Le 12 Square Grimaurd accueillait beaucoup plus de gens que d'habitude parce que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, avait envoyé là-bas, et ce sans aucun motif apparent et aucunes raisons valables, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et même... Draco. Pas toujours de la suite dans les idées le vieux timbré. Cho voulue les suivre mais on lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'un insecte indésirable qui gâcherait leur Saint-Valentin alors elle alla se cacher dans les toilettes pour, Oh! Grand changement, pleurer comme une madeleine. Ginny, elle, refusa de venir car ça faisait mal de voir l'amour de sa vie, son héros de conte de fée, son chevalier sur son destrier, le dieu de son olympe, bref Harry, depuis que celui-ci l'avait plaqué.

C'est donc dans la cuisine que tout le monde mangeait, en fait presque, Luna et Draco manquait à l'appel.

- Quelqu'un a vu Draco? Demanda Mme. Weasley

- Moi je l'ai entendu se lever à cinq heure du mat, répondit Neville

- Et il n'est toujours pas prêt?

- Ben quand je suis partie il choisissait ce qu'il allait mettre, c'est dingue ce mec à plus de vêtements que mes barbies!

Silence dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde se tourna en bloc vers Neville. Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'ils croyaient qu'il avait dit? Ce fut Draco qui coupa ce moment intense de malaise en faisant son entrée théâtrale.

- Bonjour Draco, dit Mme Weasley

Draco ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir.

- Alors comme ça quand il est question d'apparence t'es une vraie nana Malefoy? Se moqua Harry

- Mais ce que t'es intelligent toi! Je t'aime Harry!

À nouveau silence dans la salle à manger, tout le monde se tourna en bloc vers Draco qui semblait mortifié par ce qu'il venait de dire. Draco se leva et dit.

- Allez donc tous chez Saint-Pierre et passer une bonne journée! Je vous adore tous bande de gentilles personnes!

Il décida de se la fermer avant de dire d'autres conneries et il partit.

- Ça y est, il a pété un câble...

- Qui a pété un câble?

C'étais Luna qui venait de faire son apparition vêtue d'une robe verte lime fluo criarde. Par contre elle semblait s'être roulé dans la boue.

- Luna, pourquoi as-tu mis une robe verte? C'est la Saint-Valentin!

- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de mettre la couleur qu'on obtient quand on mélange du rouge et du blanc... Règles de défi de fic oblige...

- Mais pourquoi tu es toute sale?

- Ah ça! Je suis aller jouer dehors, j'ai voulu faire un bonhomme de neige, mais il n'y avait pas de neige alors j'ai fait un bonhomme de sable, réchauffement de la planète, je suis sure que c'est la faute des chiné aux dents pointus...

- C'est ça oui...

Luna ne releva pas l'ironie de son propos et quitta la salle en ne remarquant pas le regard d'un certain loup-garou posé sur elle. Elle monta les marches et arrivée au palier Draco vint à sa rencontre.

- Luna! Tu ne dois pas m'aider! Je sais ce qui se passe, je crois que je deviens sain d'esprit! Je n'arrête pas de dire exactement de ce que je pense!

- Alors pourquoi m'en informes-tu?

- Tu comprends je n'ai pas de problème! Ce matin j'ai dit à tout le monde que je les détestais!

- Tout est normal alors...

- Luna essaie de ne pas comprendre qu'il ne se passe pas un truc anormal!!!

- Je crois que tu devrais aller t'allonger, tu es étrange ce matin, même pour moi...

- Non attend Luna!!!! TES THÉORIES SUR LES NARGOLS SONT BRILLANTES!!!!

- Depuis quand trouve tu que mes théories ont du sens?

- C'est ce que je n'essaie pas de ne pas t'expliquer! Je t'ai dit que tes théories n'ont pas de sens alors que je voulais te dire qu'elles sont brillantes!

- Mais tu ne m'a pas dit que mes théories n'ont pas de sens tu m'as dit qu'elles étaient brillantes.

- Luna, tu comprends tout! Je dis exactement ce que je pense.

- Tu ne dis pas ce que tu penses, on dirait même que tu dis tout le contraire...

- Ça a été rapide avant que ton intelligence supérieure ne comprenne rien...

- Attend essaie-tu de m'expliquer que tu es obligé de dire le contraire de ce que tu penses?

- C'est pas ça!

- Alors c'est ça?

- Non

- Alors c'est ça ou c'est pas ça?

- Ce n'est pas ça mais évidemment je dis que c'est ça!

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Hermione?

- Que c'est une adorable sang pure...

- Alors tu dis le contraire de ce que tu penses.

Salle à manger

- ON A UN PROBLÈME!!!! Draco est coincé pour dire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il pense.

- Alors c'est pour ça la petite déclaration d'amour de ce matin?

- Ouvre la Harry!

- C'est une invitation Malefoy?

- Va au paradis!

- Merci!

- Grrrr

- ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX! Cria Remus, il faut trouver un solution au problème de Draco!

- Et le plus tard sera le pire...

PAF! Un truc alla se cogner contre une des fenêtres. Luna l'ouvrit et vit une poule par terre.

- Tient c'est une poule qui nous apporte une lettre!

- Oui il parait que c'est la prochaine mode, bientôt il y aura pleins de poules volantes pour assurer le courrier, informa Hermione

- Eh bien... Le monde devient de plus en plus étrange...

- C'est encore plus étrange quand c'est elle qui le dit, souffla Ron

- Ce n'est rien de très important ce n'est qu'un tract publicitaire, dit Luna

VOUS EN AVEZ ASSEZ QUE VOTRE MARMAILLE CASSE LES VITRES ET BRULENT LES RIDEAUX EN JETANT DES SORTS QU'ILS SONT INCAPABLES DE CONTROLER??? ALORS N'ATTENDEZ PLUS ET OFFREZ LEUR LE JOUET MOLDU PAR EXCELLENCE! LES POKÉMONS SONT DES CRÉATURES BIZARRE AUX NOMS IMPRONONCABLES, VOS INSSUPORTABLES GOSSES VONT ADORER! OFFERT EN PLUSIEURS MODÈLES TOUS PLUS CON LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES! FINI LES SOUCIS! DITES BONJOUR AUX POKÉMONS! 1 POUR 3 GALLIONS 10 POUR 25 GALLIONS ET NOUS AVONS UNE OFFRE SPÉCIALE SI VOUS ACHETER LES 150 POUR 100 GALLIONS (OU 5 PAIEMENTS FACILES DE 20 GALLIONS) NOUS VOUS EN ENVOIERONT UNE PELLETTÉE DE PLUS POUR OCCUPER LES DÉMONS QUI SERVENT D'AMIS À VOTRE MÔME! CETTE UNE OFFRE INCROYABLE À NE SURTOUT PAS MANQUER! FAITES VITE... SVP...

- Les pokémons? Je n'en ai jamais entendu par...

- Les pokémons c'est vraiment magnifique! Tu peux t'amuser avec pendant des heures! VIVE LES POKÉMONS!!!!

Et Mr. Weasley partit en courant et en criant partout dans la maison.

- Seigneur mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris, les enfants, de lui acheter ÇA pour sa fête, demanda Mme. Weasley au bord de la crise de nerfs

- On a cru que c'étais une bonne idée, se défendit Ron

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas revenir sur le fait que je n'ai pas un petit problème... Dit Draco

- Ah oui c'est vrai, je crains que ce ne soit un maléfice malheureusement, et tant que je ne connaîtrai pas la nature de celui ci, nous ne pourrons rien faire je suis désolé.

- Mais ce que je suis content de passer une merveilleuse St Valentin avec vous tous! Vraiment qu'elle joie! Je vais rester debout pour rester éveillé...

- Tu veux dire que tu vas te coucher pour faire la sieste?

- Non

- Alors c'est ça ou pas?

- Ce que vous pouvez être intelligent! Je vais en bas.

- Il n'y a pas de sous-sol ici..

- Je crois qu'il voulais dire qu'Il allait en haut.

- C'est pas très clair tout ça.

- Hermione! Comme tu es la moins intelligente du groupe, ça ne serais pas bien si tu ne leur expliquerais rien, parce qu'il comprenne tout touts seuls!

- Merci pour le compliment Draco!

- Profites en pas, ça va arriver souvent, ah église de fleur!

- DRACO!!!! Je sais bien que la situation n'est pas facile pour toi mais surveille ton langage!

- Mhmhfmmppfmmhmh

Et sur ces paroles qui resteront dans les archives, il partit. Après l'incartade avec Draco à la salle à manger, Luna décorait le salon au couleurs de la Saint-Valentin. Elle n'entendit pas Ron entrer.

- Merlin Luna! Pourquoi mets tu autant de coeurs partout? Je sais bien que c'est la Saint-Valentin mais quand même...

- La Saint-Ventin sans coeur c'est comme un sapin tout nu à noël...

- Laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut Ronald, si ça peut lui faire plaisir, dit Rémus qui venait d'entrer

- Bon eh bien je m'en vais, tout ces coeurs, c'est bien trop fille pour moi!

Et Ron quitta la pièce. On entendit son père qui courait devant le salon et hurlait.

- J'AIME LES POKÉMONS!!!!

Et Mme. Weasley qui était derrière lui.

- Aller vient ici mon choupinou, c'est l'heure de tes cachets...

Luna se tourna, puis continua sa décoration

- C'est joli les décorations Luna

- Merci professeur

- Je ne suis plus ton professeur, tu peux donc m'appeler Rémus

- Vous semblez fatiguée, Rémus, vos transformations ne doivent pas être faciles à vivre...

- Non en effet... Dois-je en déduire que vous n'avez pas peur des loups-garous?

- Je crois qu'ils sont beaucoup moins dangereux que les squashs aux pieds plats, je suis sure qu'ils préparent une invasion...

- Bien content de savoir qu'il y a des créatures plus dangereuses que moi, peut importe lesquelles! Dit Rémus en riant

- Vous avez un grand coeur, vous êtes moins dangereux que plusieurs humains...

- J'apprécie le compliment

- Ce n'est que la vérité... Dit Luna avant le lui sourire

Le coeur de Rémus bondit dans sa poitrine mais il devait se ressaisir, ce n'était peut-être plus une de ses élèves mais elle restait une adolescente, qui allait atteindre sa majorité dans un an mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était trop pure, trop innocente, trop douce pour qu'un loup-garou arrive dans sa vie, il fallait qu'Il reste loin d'elle, pour la protéger. Il était beaucoup trop difficile de passer sa vie aux cotés d'un loup-garou. Luna interrompit ses pensées.

- Rémus, je suis beaucoup plus forte que ça...

Et elle sortit, laissant Rémus seul avec ses questions. Qu'avait elle voulu dire par là? Elle ne savait tout de même pas ce qu'il pensait... Si? Merlin faites que non...

Dans la chambre de Draco

Draco était allongé sur son lit. Ce que ça pouvait être chiant cette malédiction! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait balancé à la gueule de Potter qu'il l'aimait.

Toc Toc Toc

- Entrer, je veux voir tout le monde

Eh merde!

Harry entra dans la chambre.

- Alors tu t'en sort?

- C'est une journée absolument merveilleuse...

- Ouais, pas génial ta Saint-Valentin, en plus ici avec nous, j'imagine que tu aurais voulu être avec ta copine...

- J'ai une copine

- Alors ça veut dire que tu n'en a pas? Je croyais que le mec de Poudlard après qui toutes les filles courent ne serais pas libre

- C'est parce que j'ai personne en vue... Mais pourquoi je te parle pas de ça moi?

- Alors tu as quelque un en vue??? Quiiiiii?

Draco lui lança le regard Made In Malefoy qu'il réussissait si bien.

- Ah allez fait pas cette tête! Je dirai rien promis!

- Comme si je n'allait pas te le dire...

- Ah allez...

- Ne me lâche pas!

- Mais moi je ne demande que ça, dit Harry l'air moqueur

- T'es vraiment intelligent!

- Tu as l'air étonné Malfoy? Moi qui croyait que mon homosexualité était un secret de polichinelle à Poudlard

- Tu es hétéro?

- Oui Malefoy je suis homo, parce que c'est sûrement ce que tu as voulu dire

- La Ginny doit être ravie

- Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé officiellement, de toute façon on est plus ensemble alors...

Draco ne dit rien, préférant ne pas sortir une monstruosité qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

- Bah comme t'es pas super bavard je vais te laisser, quand tu pourras enfin dire ce que tu penses tu viendras me crier une méchanceté, je saurais que tout est redevenu normal!

Il se dirigea vers la porte, quand il l'eu fermé Draco murmura.

- Je te déteste Potter...

0o0o0o0o0

Rémus avait passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à rechercher de la documentation sur la malédiction de Draco. Il ne put s'empêcher toutefois de penser à ce que Luna avait dit. Avait-elle les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard. Il ne voulait pas s'accrocher à un tel espoir pour ensuite le voir disparaître. Même en ayant l'esprit ailleurs, il réussit à trouver ce qu'avait Draco.

- C'est relativement simple comme sort Draco, le problème c'est que ce sort est indépendant, c'est à dire qu'il se déclenche tout seul et qu'Il ne cessera que quand tu auras fait ce qu'il faut.

- Et que faut-il que je ne fasse pas?

- C'est le sort du miroir, il ne se déclenche qu'à la Saint-Valentin quand une personne aime quelqu'un mais dit le détester, le sort agit alors de sorte à se que tu dises à la personne tes vrais sentiments sans le vouloir, comme si tu étais de l'autre coté du miroir. Donc quand tu penses, je te déteste tu dit je t'aime et vice-versa, ce sort à pour but de rapprocher les amoureux maudits par le destin et il ne s'arrêtera que si tu dit tes vrais sentiments, comment tu les sent vraiment à la personne aimée et je doit t'avertir que si tu ne le fais pas avant minuit, tu seras pour toujours de l'autre coté du miroir et tu devra parler ainsi pour le reste de ta vie. C'est comme une punition pour ne pas avoir révéler tes vrais émotions...

- Mais c'est absolument génial! Je ne doit pas dire à la personne que j'aime pas que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle! Mais que je suis content!

- Je sais que ce ne seras pas facile à faire mais dit toi qu'après tu seras peut-être libéré, quand tu auras enfin montré ton vrai visage.

- Je vais en bas penser à rien...

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de sous- sol... tenta Neville

- TA BOUCHE!!!!

- Ok...

Draco monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Dire à la personne qui le faisait craquer qu'il l'aimait? Pas question! Ça en serais fini de sa réputation qui plus est que son père LE TUERAIT!!!!

Mais si il ne disait rien, il se condamnait à parler comme ça pour le reste de sa vie, et il serais la risée de Poudlard et là c'est lui qui tuerait toute l'école... Que faire???

0o0o0o0o0

Rémus était à l'extérieur. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étais joins à eux et faisait des feux d'artifices illuminants le ciel en cette magnifique nuit. La fête était très joyeuse, tout le monde riait quand une fusée était passée près du cupidon saoul que Luna avait fait apparaître mais comme il avait raflé la moitié du punch alcoolisé...

- Vous passer une bonne soirée Rémus?

- C'est très bien Luna, et toi?

- Ça pourrais être mieux...

- Pourquoi cela?

- Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un que j'aime bien et qui m'aime bien aussi mais il ne veut pas être avec moi

- Mais si il vous aime bien pourquoi il ne voudrait pas être avec vous?

- Je ne sais pas... Rémus pourquoi vous ne voulez pas être avec moi?

Rémus ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle l'avait pris par surprise. Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait toujours, aucune méchanceté ni colère n'était apparent dans ses yeux. Juste la volonté de savoir, et de l'affection, beaucoup d'affection. Il inspira un grand coup.

- Luna ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas. On ne doit pas faire ça.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Luna tu seras malheureuse avec moi, tu te rend compte que je devrais partir tout les mois pour ne pas te faire de mal, que tu ne pourra avoir d'enfant de moi? C'est trop dangereux et je refuse de te sacrifier.

- Et si tu me laissait choisir? Je te l'ai dit je suis plus forte que ça. Tu ne partirait que 3 jours par mois, et qui sais? Peut-être tes transformations seront t'elles moins pénibles si tu sais que il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui t'attends. Rémus si tu te ferme tu te condamne toi même à une vie solitaire et tu m'y condamne peut-être moi aussi car je t'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seule, je veux que tu me laisses être avec toi et guérir ses blessures qui te font tant souffrir, celle de ton corps, de ton coeur et de ton âme. Laisse moi être celle qui sera là pour toi. Plus que tout autre.

- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu fais? De ce que tu laisses derrière toi en franchissant ce pas? De ce que les autres diront quand ils sauront?

- Je ne me suis jamais souciée de ce que les gens pensent de moi, il me croient folle alors autant leur donner une raison de croire qu'ils ont raison..., lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Tu es bien sure de toi?

- Encore plus que l'existence des nargols...

- Je savais bien que tu étais quelqu'un de spéciale, mais je ne me serais jamais douté que tu aimerais quelqu'un comme moi

- Comment ça quelqu'un comme toi? Moi je te trouve très bien, et c'est tout ce qui compte

- Oui , nous, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Luna.

0o0o0o0o0

Draco était dans sa chambre et regardait le jardin par la fenêtre, Les autres s'amusait, mais lui avait préféré rester là. Il regardait les feux d'artifices quand son regard se posa sur Lupin et Lovegood qui s'embrassait. Eh bien! Qui eut cru que ces deux là finirait ensemble? Mais il ne put s'empêcher de les envier, il aurait bien aimé être avec... Non! Il ne devait pas y penser... Il regarda le cadran, 23 minutes exactement avant d'être maudit pour la fin de sa vie.

Toc Toc toc

- Ne me laisser pas tranquille!

- Je venais voir comment tu allais... On ne t'as pas vu au dîner, tout le monde se fais du soucis...

Draco regarda Harry et leva un sourcil l'air interrogateur.

- Bon accord, Ron et les jumeaux se foutent pas mal de ce qui t'arrive mais bon, moi je m'en soucis... Tu tient le coup?

- Dans 22 minutes je ne vais pas être condamné... Je ne pourrais être plus heureux!

- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher la personne que tu aimes pour que tu puisses lui dire?

- Oui

- Donc ça veux dire non... Tu es sur? Parce qu'après tu pourrais parler comme tu veux

- Tu as besoin d'aller la chercher

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas besoin d'aller la chercher?

- Je t'aime Harry...

- Ok ok je sais que tu m'aimes pas beaucoup mais j'essaie de t'aider moi!

- Sauf que là la malédiction est levée et que je ne parle plus en contraire...

Draco se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry mit quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il comprit enfin il courut hors de la pièce à temps pour rejoindre Draco dans l'entré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Ron?

- Que c'est un vrai Weasmoche avec sa gueule de taré et son intelligence nettement inférieure, il ne mérite même pas l'attention que Granger lui porte.

- Alors ce que tu as dit en haut, c'étais tes vrais sentiments? Pour moi?

- Ne tombons pas dans le sentimentalisme couleur bonbon je t'en prit... Déjà que nous sommes entouré de coeur qui nous plonge dans un décor de romantisme proche de l'écoeurement n'en rajoute pas...

- Alors ça serai trop dégoulinant d'émotions si je te disais que ça fais un bout de temps que je craque pour toi?

- Ça pourrais passer, mais rien de plus Potter

- T'as pas à me dire quoi faire Malefoy

- Essaie de m'en empêcher Potter

- T'empêcher de dire des conneries? Facile!

Il le plaqua sur le mur et l'embrassa longuement.

- Finalement ça pourrais me plaire que tu me dises quoi faire...

- Je savais que ça te plairait... Je t'aime Draco, bonne Saint-Valentin

- Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi... Harry

0o0o0o0o0

La moitié des filles de l'école avaient fondu en larmes en voyant Draco et Harry arrivé main dans la main. Ginny elle gardait les yeux ronds en permanence et se trouvait incapable de parler depuis une semaine.

La rumeur que Luna sortait avec l'ancien prof de défense contre les forces du mal, Rémus Lupin, avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école. Rumeurs que Luna n'avait nullement démentit. Dumbledore lui donna l'autorisation de quitter l'école les week-ends pour qu'elle puisse voir Rémus, sauf quand il était en transformation bien sur. Le père de Luna avait bien pris la chose, il ne vouait que le bonheur de sa fille et Rémus et elle vivait une très belle relation, étant simplement heureux d'êtres ensembles.

Le destin avait enfin réunit les amoureux maudits, ceux que tout séparait...

Fin

Alors que penser vous de ce nouveau one shot? Réussi? Nullissime? Je veux savoir! Review pleaseeeeeeeeee c'est le coup de pied dans le derrière nécessaire pour que j'écrive! Bizoux à tous!

Tess Anna


End file.
